supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Clark Family/Transcript
Tonight on Supernanny Announcer: "Jo travels to Sacramento, California to stop a seven-year-old from tearing her family apart." Announcer: "Deanna terrorizes her siblings." hits Gabriella with her Monster High doll Gabriella (to Deanna): "(bleep)head." Deanna with a Barbie doll. Announcer: "And throws tantrums." Deanna (to Krista): "I said back off, you back off!" Krista Deanna (to Nicholas): "Get out of my (bleep) room, you idiot!" door Submission Reel Jo: "Let's take a look to see what family we got here." Krista: "Hi, we're the Clark family. We live in Sacramento, California. I'm Krista, I'm a single mom, and I have three kids: Deanna's 7, Gabriella's 4, and Nicholas is 3. My husband died 3 years ago and the children are huge tattletales. Deanna can be very angry and lots of shouting, screaming, rudeness, and cursing." hits Gabriella screams kicks Deanna Krista: "My children fight with each other all the time." hits Nicholas with her Lulu the leopard plush. Nicholas (to Deanna): "Ow!' Krista (to Deanna): "Deanna, stop." Jo: "That behavior from Deanna has to stop." Krista: "Deanna and Gabriella fight all the time, like every single day." drops her pudding Deanna (to Gabriella): "I dropped my pudding. Can you pick it up?" Gabriella (to Deanna): "No, I won't. It's your food." Deanna (to Gabriella): "Go and (bleep) yourself, Gabriella." Gabriella (to Deanna): "Kill yourself, Deanna. I won't care." Krista: "When I go to a place with my kids, it's a huge embarrassment." Gabriella (to Krista): "Mom, buy this Barbie doll for me, please." Deanna (to Krista): Gabriella "Buy this Monster High doll for me. Monster High dolls are better than crappy Barbie dolls." Gabriella (to Deanna): "Why did you push me? I did nothing!" hits Gabriella screams and Deanna run Krista: "Deanna and Gabriella, come here now!" Krista "Oh my god. This is a huge nightmare, seriously." Jo: "So disrespectful" Krista: "Nicholas and Gabriella behave badly too." hits Krista Gabriella (to Deanna): "Deanna, you are so ugly." Gabriella (to Deanna): a song ♪ "I can't believe that my sister's so ugly." ♪ Deanna (to Gabriella): "Have you ever looked at yourself in a mirror? You are ugly!" Gabriella (to Deanna): "Whatever." Krista: "Supernanny, I'm desperate. We need your help. Please come and help us." Jo: "You guys need some good help! I'm on my way." Observation Begins bell rings Krista: "Guys, I think the nanny's here." Deanna: "I'll open the door." Gabriella: "No, I'll open the door." Krista: "You both can open the door." the door Jo: "Hello." Krista: "Hello. I'm Krista Clark, nice to meet you." hand Jo: "How are you?" Krista: "I'm fine, thank you." Krista: "When Jo came, I was all like "Finally, help for my kids." because I wanted help for my kids so bad. Jo is grateful, helpful, and calming. I was so amazed." Deanna (to Jo): "Hi, I'm Deanna." Jo (to Deanna): "How are you?" Deanna (to Jo): "Good." Gabriella (to Jo): "Hi."" Jo (to Gabriella): "Nice to meet you." Jo (to Nicholas): "Hi." Nicholas' hand. Jo (interview): "As soon as I arrived, I wanted to see exactly how bad this "sibling rivalry" was and it wasn't great." Jo (to Deanna): "Do you love your sister?" Deanna (to Jo): "No." Jo (to Deanna): "Why?" Deanna (to Jo): "Because she's annoying" Jo (to Deanna): "Why do you think she's annoying?" Deanna (to Jo): "Because she's snobby, bratty, spoiled, she tries to steal my toys, she brags about everything, she pulls my hair, she makes rumors about me at school, and much more. Jo (to Gabriella): "Gabriella, do you love your sister?" Gabriella (to Jo): "Nope" Jo (to Gabriella): "Why?" Gabriella (to Jo): "Because she's mean, disrespectful, rude, she hits me with her toys, she punches me in the face, she kicks me, she screams at me, she pushes me, she doesn't share, she doesn't care about me, and she's annoying." Deanna (to Gabriella): "Boohoo, I'm rude and disrespectful, boohoo" Gabriella (to Deanna): "You are mean and disrespectful." Deanna (to Gabriella): "You're bratty and snobby." Parent Meeting Teaching Begins Jo: "Since Deanna and Gabriella don't get along well, they will be placed in separate timeouts when they misbehave. The same goes for Nicholas if he misbehaves." Naughty Triangle Naughty Square Naughty Circle Teaching Continues DVD Meeting Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts